In order to show support for various favorite sports teams, political causes, etc., people often display associated logos in the form of magnetic signs. As an example, fans of a particular professional football team may affix a team magnet decorated with that team's emblem on the back of a car during transit to and from a game, or simply throughout the season, to show support for the team. Such magnetic signs are popular, and fans often buy multiple such signs for different teams and causes.
However, some owners may wish to display these magnetic signs in a more visible way than just on the back or sides of their cars. But, as the signs are magnetic and typically need to be affixed to a metal surface, the options for mounting the signs may be somewhat limited. On a related note, more permanent, e.g., non-magnetic, team logo signs may be acquired and affixed on or near the home, but such signs are onerous to remove or change out with the changing sports seasons, or at other times during which the owner may wish to display the signs.
Therefore, a user may desire a more static accommodation on which to affix magnetic signs in an easy fashion, and one on which different magnetic signs may be readily interchanged, which would be an improvement over more permanent types of displays such as painted or otherwise permanently affixed logos, emblems, etc.